Rin's Nightmare
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Rin has a nightmare and Marie-Ann comes to comfort him. RinxOC


**Hi! Ok so this is a Blue Exorcist oneshot I came up with and I thought it was kinda cute so I hope you enjoy! :) **

It was around three in the morning when the brunette was woken up. Marie-Ann heard moans and whimpers from somewhere inside the dorm building. Concern and worry filled her as she stood up from her bed and walked into the hallway. The sounds were clearer now and they seemed to be coming to her left, fairly close to Rin and Yukio's room.

Suddenly, a scream was heard and that sent Marie-Ann into a panic. She bolted to the boys room and ripped the door open. When she looked in, there wasn't a demon in sight and Yukio seemed to be sleeping fine. She gaze ventured to Rin and she saw where all the noise was coming from. The son of Satan was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning and sweat on his forehead and gluing his hair to it. He whimpered again and was shaking slightly. Marie-Ann was really scared for him now and sat on his bed.

"Rin," she whispered, not wanting to wake Yukio,"Rin, you need to wake up,"

The black haired boy didn't seem to hear her and continued to move around. The green eyed girl placed a hand on his chest and then started to shake him a little, trying once again to wake him.

"Rin, come on, you need to wake up," she whispered. Suddenly, Rin's eyes snapped open and he jumped up.

"No!" he screamed, tears springing to his eyes. He was shaking horribly now and his tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Rin, RIN!" Marie-Ann shouted and then quickly looked to see Yukio was still sleeping.

"Rin, calm down! What's the matter?" She said. The blue eyed boy finally seemed to notice her presence and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed, "I killed them,"

"Wha-who did you kill Rin?" The girl asked.

"Dad...Yukio...you...everyone..." He cried and clung to the girl tighter. Marie-Ann felt it was now getting difficult to breath so she pushed him away and cupped her hands on his tear stained cheeks.

"Rin, you didn't kill anyone. Look, I'm right here in front of you! Yukio is sleeping over in his bed and everyone else is sleeping safe and sound. I'm sure if listen really hard, you could hear Shima and Bon snoring up a storm," she giggled a little but the scared boy didn't. She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened in your dream," she said. With a shaky breath, Rin began to tell her everything.

**Little Rin and Yukio were running around the monastery playing a game of tag when their father, Shiro Fujimoto, called for them. The little boys stopped in their tracks and ran to their dad, bickering back and forth.**

**"I won!" screamed little Rin.**

**"No I did, Rin! I got you before dad called us!" Yukio challenged.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Ye-" Yukio's next word was cut off by Shiro chuckling at his sons childish squabble.**

**"Dad, tell Yukio I won," Rin shouted.**

**"No it was me!"**

**"Boys, lets say it was a tie," Shiro reasoned with a smile and the boys just huffed, not liking the announcement but dealing with it.**

**Suddenly, the sunny blue sky turned a purplely orange and people's screams were all that met Rin's ears.**

**"Dad, what's going on?" He asked but when he turned to his father, he gasped. His father lay dead on the ground, blood pouring out from what seemed to be everywhere, his eyes lifeless.**

**"What...what's going on Yukio?!" Rin screamed in panic. Rin saw tears in his younger twins eyes when suddenly, they were in their dorm room, and blue flames started to light everything on their room on fire.**

**"Rin, what are you doing?!" Yukio screamed at him, trying to put things out.**

**"I-I don't know...I-I can't contr-" his sentence was cut short when Yukio was lit with the blue flames and started to burn.**

**"YUKIO!" Rin hollered and took a step toward his brother but then the door to their dorm slammed open, revealing all of his friends.**

**"Okumura, what is going on here?!" Bon yelled.**

**"I don't know!" The son of Satan screamed. Next thing Rin knew, all his friends were burning under the cursed blue flames, dying.**

**"It's all your fault, Rin," Yukio gasped his last breath.**

**"It's all your fault we died," his friends said, dying. Rin screamed and started to cry, watching his brother and friends die and there was nothing he could do. It was all his fault...**

A new wave of tears fell from Rin's eyes and he clung to Marie-Ann once again.

"It was horrible...I killed everyone...even you. Seeing you slowly burn...your screams...it tore me apart," he cried. The brunette hugged him close, her arms going around his neck, as she stroked his hair.

"Shh, I'm right here, Rin. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side," Marie-Ann whispered. Rin nodded into her neck, slowly calm down. After his tears had ended, sleep was gradually taking over again.

"Marie, stay and sleep with me," he whispered, starting to lay down. She nodded and cuddled into his chest. The two both fell asleep very soon, holding each other.


End file.
